Harry Potter y Las Visiones Del Pasado
by AnImE-aNd-Hp-FrEaK
Summary: EN PAUSA INDEFINIDA Después del 5to año Harry comienza a tener unos sueños extraños, aparte de las pesadillas acerca del Departamento de los Misterios, ¿Qué significa todo esto?, ¿Por que parecen tan reales estos sueños, como si fueran memorias?
1. Prologo

Disclaimer:

Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y cualquier cosa que yo escriba acerca de el no es un intento de lucro ni de hacerme pasar por su maravillosa autora, con esto quiero decir que no soy J. K. Rowling, y este Disclaimer es valido para toda la historia, ya que aun cuando ahora me acuerdo de ponerlo puede ser que no siempre sea el caso.

Nota: Si no te agrada mi fic lo siento, no fue mi intención ofenderte, y yo siempre trato de dar buenos comentarios a los fics que me gustan, si no me gustan, pues no pongo nada y ya, te agradeceré mas que me hagas ese favor aunque si pones algún comentario que aunque critico sea para corregir mis muchos errores, te lo agradeceré también, y si le he robado a alguien la idea, háganmelo saber para pedir autorización de usar sus ideas si es el caso, aun que según yo viene de mi imaginación la mayor parte.

Harry Potter y las Visiones del Pasado

Prologo.- De vuelta en "casa".

Harry está deprimido, debido a lo sucedido en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de la Magia, poco tiempo antes de su regreso de Hogwarts.

Gracias a las advertencias de Ojoloco, Remus y Tonks, este verano no ha sido de los peores que ha tenido en Privet Drive número 4.

–Potter... si quieres desayunar baja en este momento – gritó Tía Petunia en su taladrante voz, lo cual solo atraía respuestas sencillas como el – Voy, Tía Petunia – con el que contestó Harry

Realmente ha sido una mala semana para Harry desde que regresó de Hogwarts, por que la primera noche que paso en Privet Drive fue acosado por una espantosa pesadilla, en la cual veía como Sirius caía tras el velo, con una mirada de terror en su cara, y el sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Así pasaba gran parte de las noches en Privet Drive, pero eso cambio la noche anterior.

No fue una pesadilla, mas bien fue un muy raro sueño, donde podía ver las cosas que pasaban en una época muy antigua, el problema es que el no comprendía por que estaba viendo esas cosas.

Vio el mundo en un tiempo de hace mas de mil años antes de la fecha actual, vio a un mago, del cual solo había leído en libros, Merlín, pero lo mas curioso es que no era tal y como sus libros lo describían, le tocó ver como Merlín practicaba magia en esas épocas, se podría decir que estaba aprendiendo junto con el en sus visiones, pero el estaba desconcertado, ya que era un tipo de magia que nunca había visto en Hogwarts.

Después de un tiempo de estar viendo a Merlín y su aprendizaje de magia, la visión se desvaneció, y comenzó otra, en donde podía ver como empezaba su amada escuela, vio la época de los fundadores de Hogwarts, pero sus visiones se concentraban en Godric Griffindor, y pudo ver como empezó a estudiar desde niño, como aprendiz de su padre, y quiso que todos pudieran estudiar magia libremente, por lo que se dedicó a construir una escuela para magia y hechicería, junto con sus mejores amigos, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuf y Rowena Ravenclaw, el había comprado previamente un terreno cercano al pueblo de Hogsmeade, en donde podían iniciar la construcción de su obra maestra, la mas prestigiada escuela de Magia y Hechicería de toda Europa.

Otra visión que tuvo Harry fue la de un antiguo director de Hogwarts, precisamente el predecesor de Albus Dumbledore, el afamado Armando Dippett, y pudo ver como el fue quien ayudo en gran parte a su actual director, quien lo impulso para que entrenara y ganara conocimientos de magia, para que al fin pudiera vencer al señor tenebroso de su epoca, Grindelwald, y pudo conocer mas a fondo la vida de un personaje tan olvidado, ya que fue desplazado al tener a Albus Dumbledore cerca de el, y se le resto mucha importancia a sus acciones.

La ultima visión que tuvo Harry fue la época de los merodeadores, donde su madre Lily Evans, estudiaba para convertirse una de las brujas más inteligentes que Hogwarts haya visto hacia ese entonces, convirtiendose en Head-Girl, lo cual es un gran honor para una estudiante nacida muggle, pudo ver por que era conocida como una excelente alumna de encantamientos, ya que era su materia más fuerte, y pudo notar como soportaba las burlas de los hijos de mortifagos que habitaban en la casa de Slytherin, incluido Severus Snape su actual profesor de Pociones.

Esa mañana cuando Harry bajo para desayunar todavía no acababa de asimilar lo que había soñado, pero lo dejo que se fuera hacia atrás en su mente, para analizarlo despues, y se dedicó a comer su desayuno, el cual gracias a las amenazas de la Orden, fue decente como para mantenerlo sano y con energías durante la mañana, mientras que sus parientes lo ignoraban como si no estuviera presente en esos momentos en la cocina, hasta Dudley su primo que era un abusón, se la pasaba pegándole a niños mas pequeños que el en el vecindario, o haciendo algún otro acto de vandalismo, pero desde el incidente del año pasado había aprendido a dejar solo a su primo.

Después de desayunar, Harry subio a su habitación, donde se encontró con un par de cartas que acababan de ser entregadas, una era de Ron y la otra de Hermione, sus mejores amigos en Hogwarts.

Tomando la carta de Ron la abrió y empezó a leer.

_Harry:_

_Hey amigo, ¿Cómo estas, ¿Te han tratado bien los muggles, espero que si, si no, solo avísanos, y estoy seguro que Fred y George nos aydarían a remediar eso._

_¿Supiste la noticia de los Chudley Cannons? han conseguido a un nuevo buscador, y parece que ahora van a lograr salir de ese último lugar y avanzar en la liga._

_¿No estas preocupado por los TIMOS, yo la verdad ya me resigne a reprobar uno que otro, como el de Adivinación, pero en fin, Hermione no para de mencionarlos en sus cartas, espero que ya que nos lleguen se calme un poco._

_Espero que puedas venir a visitarnos a la Madriguera pronto, desde que los Gemelos pusieron su tienda en Diagon Alley todo ha estado tan callado aquí, excepto a Mama que ha estado escribiendole a Dumbledore a diario para convencerlo de que te deje visitarnos, pero hasta ahora sus esfuerzos parecen haber sido inútiles._

_Nos vemos pronto(espero)_

_Tu amigo Ron._

Harry sonrió al leer esa carta, por lo menos no esta tratandolo de convencer de que la muerte de Sirius no había sido culpa suya, y no contenía información, pero pues realmente por cartas es un método muy inseguro para comunicarse.

Después abrió la carta de Hermione

_Harry:_

_¿No te preocupa como te ha ido en los TIMOS, yo me muero de ansias por saber si pasé todos _(como si Hermione reprobara pensó Harry)_ los exámenes, y estoy muy preocupada, y si no puedo entrar en las clases que quiero mi futuro estará arruinado._

_¿No has tenido noticias de cuando te dejarán visitar a Ron, mi familia saldrá de viaje en la primera mitad del verano, pero me imagino que cuando regresemos podré ir a la casa de Ron, espero que ya estés ahí Harry, no es bueno que te mantengan encerrado, realmente no le veo caso a eso._

_Si te llegas a sentir aburrido o algo bien podrías ponerte a repasar de tus libros viejos para que estes mejor preparado el proximo año, acuerdate de los EXTASIS, ya solo faltan dos años y no es suficiente tiempo para prepararte si no te pones a estudiar YA._

_Tu amiga_

_Hermione._

Harry pensó como Hermione no había cambiado en nada, seguía preocupadísima por sus exámenes, pero el ya tenía una preocupación nueva, la profecía, y no sabía si era prudente que sus amigos se enteraran de ella, era algo que tenía que asimilar primero el, y después ver que pasaría, si no, esos pensamientos podrían consumirlo, ahora tenía que empezar a entrenar, para poder descubrir su famoso poder, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo muy importante.

Su sueño, se acordó de como iba aprendiendo junto con Merlin, Godric Griffindor, Armando Dippett, y Lily Evans, y se dio cuenta que si empezaba a tener estos sueños regulares todas las noches, tal vez, y fuera un entrenamiento extra aparte del que obtenía en Hogwarts, y le pudiera servir para defenderse mejor contra los mortifagos y el Señor tenebroso, pero primero tenía que asimilar lo que ya había aprendido, así que saco sus libros y comenzó a leer, para reforzar sus conocimientos.

Mientras Harry leía se produjo una tremenda explosión en la parte de abajo de la casa que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y golpearse con un costado de la mesa, y lo último que oyó antes de perder el conocimiento eran los gritos de terror de su Tía y su Primo que estaban abajo en la casa, y una siniestra risa que parecía burlarse de el, mientras su cicatriz comenzaba a arder y lo provoco a desmayarse junto con la ayuda del golpe, y lo envolvió una enorme oscuridad...


	2. Capitulo 1 ¿Que me esta pasando?

Capitulo 1.- ¿Qué me está pasando?

Cuando Harry recuperó el conocimiento, se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraba en Privet Drive, o en ninguna celda, y por obvias razones notaba que no estaba muerto, simplemente se dio cuenta que estaba en una especie de casa, pero en una construcción realmente antigua, hasta se podría decir que mas de mil años antes de lo que Harry estaba acostumbrado.

–Ughhh… mi cabeza… – murmuró Harry.

Se levanto y empezó a caminar a sus alrededores, y pudo observar como se encontraba en una extraña habitación, y pudo ver a una persona dormida en la cama, pero el recordaba esa cara, estaba seguro de ya haber visto antes a esta persona, y si mal no recordaba, en esos momentos se encontraba en lo que parecía ser la habitación de ¡MERLÍN! y no solo se encontraba con Merlín en persona, sino que era un muchacho común y corriente, igual de alto que él, y sin nada que lo pareciera verse TAN especial.

–¿En donde estoy? – Exclamó el joven mago al darse cuenta de lo extraño de su situación.

–¿Huh, Tu quien eres, Qué haces en mi casa? – pregunto el recién despertado prodigio, al darse cuenta de que había un intruso en su casa, un intruso, que aparte de que estaba en un lugar donde no le correspondía, parecía verse un tanto transparente, pero carecía del color monocromático que caracteriza a los fantasmas, por lo que tendría que ser algún otro tipo de espíritu.

– Si te lo dijera, no me lo creerías – le contestó el espectro en forma de Harry, quien aún no asimilaba bien su situación, por lo que no supo bien que contestar.

– Bueno, si algo he aprendido desde que empecé a estudiar magia es que uno debe esperar lo inesperado, así que ya sabremos para que estas aquí, mucho gusto soy Emrys Myrddin – respondió en recién levantado joven – y esto que ves aquí es mi humilde hogar, en donde estudio actualmente magia, por que quiero algún día ser un gran mago.

Harry se asombró, por que se dio cuenta de que realmente era Merlín con quien estaba tratando, una de las pocas cosas que aprendió de Historia de la Magia, y no fue gracias al profesor Binns, sino a Hermione, quien lo obligaba a estudiar, y prácticamente le empujó el libro completo antes de los exámenes.

– Se que esto te va a sonar extraño, pero¿me podrías decir en que año estamos? – le preguntó en ese momento Harry.

–Si mi memoria no me falla estamos en el año 533 – le respondió Merlín.

–Caramba¿Cómo le hago para quedar en estos embrollos? – se preguntó Harry a si mismo de forma vocal.

–¿Embrollos? Pues ya que me preguntaste el año, podría asumir que tu no eres de esta época o ¿me equivoco? – cuestionó Emrys a Harry.

– No, no te equivocas, soy del año 1996, y quisiera saber como carambas aparecí en tu habitación hace casi 1500 años antes de mi tiempo correspondiente, y de paso saber como es que podemos hablar, ya que me empieza a dar miedo todo lo de cambiar el mundo por un accidente – dijo Harry.

Se veía que era un día muy hermoso, pero claro que Harry no lo podía ver, debido a que no se le olvidaba que no debería estar ahí, pero debido a la falta de contaminación, se notaba que ese lugar era como un bello paraíso, muy diferente a la vista que le proveía Privet Drive, con sus casas idénticas una a otra, sin nada de personalidad.

Al recordar a Privet Drive, no pudo evitar acordarse lo último que pasó, justo antes de caer inconciente, el horrible estremecimiento de la casa de sus tíos, los gritos de su familia, y la risa malvada de quien Harry asumía que era Lord Voldemort.

¿Qué habrá pasado con los Dursley? Pensó Harry al recordar lo poco que sabía de aquel momento, justo despues del desayuno, cuando estaba leyendo sus cartas. Definitivamente se enterará después, así que no hay por que preocuparse en este momento, mas vale averiguar que esta haciendo en este lugar.

– Bueno, – le dijo Emrys – yo no soy ningún experto en el tema, pero puedo suponer que tu subconsciente te trajo hasta acá, probablemente por que hay algo que debas aprender de este tiempo, lo que quiero que quede bien en claro, es que de lo que si se acerca del tiempo, es que no lo debemos tratar de cambiar, así que no comentes nada que pudiera alterar al mundo, y que cuando vuelvas no te vayas a dar cuenta que algo desapareció, por que incluso pudieras hasta evitar tu propio nacimiento. – avisó el legendario hechicero.

– Esta bien, tiene sentido, no quisiera desaparecer repentinamente y sin motivo aparente, todavía tengo mucho que hacer, y como dices, probablemente por alguna razón me encuentro aquí. – respondió Harry.

* * *

Esta fue la forma en la que Emrys Myrddin, mejor conocido como Merlín, paso de un adolescente aprendiz de magia, a un adolescente aprendiz de magia acompañado por el espectro de Harry Potter, pero lo que pasó durante el entrenamiento de Merlín, sigue siendo todo un misterio, excepto tal vez para Harry Potter, quien durante esos años, acompañó a Merlín en sus aventuras, aunque no podemos poner todas las aventuras, ni tampoco estuvo ahí todos los años, se podría decir que el espectro de Harry Potter solo aparecía ciertos días, pero en el tiempo presente, ni un segundo había pasado desde que Harry cayó desmallado, aunque ya nos enteraremos de eso más adelante.

* * *

Años después, durante una de las tantas apariciones de Harry en la vida de Merlín, se encontraba este con su esposa, Amethist Eanescos, con quien ya tenía 2 años de casado, y ella estaba esperando a su primer bebé, cuando llegó un habitante del pueblo corriendo a tocar a la puerta de Emrys.

– Emrys, Emrys, rápido¡Hay problemas! – Gritaba el muchacho, de acaso unos 19 años, tratando de llamar la atención de Emrys quien entonces tenía 21 años, para que les ayudara con una situación.

– Anda Emrys, ve, yo estaré bien, no me pasará nada – le dijo Amethist para que este saliera a luchar contra lo que atacaba al pueblo, mientras que Harry, a quien únicamente Merlín lo podía ver, y que había aprendído bastante durante las jornadas que le había tocado vivir junto con Merlín, le señalaba con gestos que fuera a averiguar lo que ocurría.

Merlín decidió ir a investigar, y para su horror, se dio cuenta que era una horda de bandidos que atacaban su bello pueblo, así que sacó su preciada espada, y comenzó a atacar, usando tanto la magia que a base de esfuerzos había aprendido, y sus reconocidas habilidades como espadachín, y se integró en la batalla, sin embargo, no se dio cuenta, cuando uno de los escurridizos bandidos se estaba colando en su casa, el continuó luchando, por que gracias a sus habilidades, sabía que podrían vencer fácilmente a estos criminales.

* * *

–¡Ahhh ¿Tu quien eres? Lárgate! – Gritó asustada Amethist al ver al intruso, ya que ella se encontraba indefensa, estando embarazada no podía defenderse con ningún método físico, y carecía del conocimiento de su esposo en aspectos mágicos, por lo que se encontraba a merced del bandido.

Harry observaba horrorizado como la esposa de su amigo se encontraba en una peligrosa situación, y bajo el riesgo de ser visto y descubrir su secreto, utilizó su magia, ya que en ese estado era lo único que podía practicar, y creó entre sus manos una bola de energía, la cual se la lanzó al intruso, quien estaba ocupado aterrorizando a la pobre de Amethist, y no la vio venir, por lo que en el momento en el que la bola de luz conectó con su cuerpo, salió disparado volando hacia atrás, en donde se encontraba la entrada, con una cara de asombro, y se estrelló con la pared de la casa de enfrente, resonando un doloroso crujido, y al caer al suelo, ya no se levantó, se había desmayado del dolor.

– ¿DE DONDE SALIÓ ESA LUZ? – Gritó sorprendida Amethist, al ver a su atacante indispuesto, y notando que ya no le trataría de hacer más daño, y volteó hacia donde ella asumía, apareció la luz que impactó al bandido.

* * *

Ya había acabado la batalla, cuando Merlín iba de regreso a su casa, y oyó un aterrador grito de su esposa, por lo que salió corriendo y entró a su casa, y para su sorpresa, solo se encontraba Amethist y Harry, pero esta se encontraba volteando hacia Harry y apuntandole con el dedo, con una mirada de desconcierto ¡Jamás había visto antes a un espíritu!

– ¿Qué pasó aquí? – Preguntó Emrys desconcertado, al ver semejante escena.


End file.
